Jinny's New Kitten
by KatAang32
Summary: **Makorra** Jinny found a poor lost kitten.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

…

 **Jinny's New Kitten**

Seven year old Jinny ran around the park chasing after a flock of birds. She would run at them, laugh as they scattered then waited for them to land again the repeat her actions. "Jinny! Stop being mean to those birds!" Her father told her. She glanced over to her parents who were sitting under a tree, she ignored her mother's words and kept charging at the flock.

"Jinny don't terrorize the birds." Her mother called to her. The little girl stopped dead and sat down on the grass. She sulked next to a bush.

"Mew…." Jinny heard a small squeak. "Mew." She heard again. "Mew." Now her full attention was on the softly squeaking cat. She stood up, she held her breath listening for the sound again. "Mew." She walked closer to the bushes. "Mew." She leaned over turning her ear to the bush. "Mew." Jinny carefully parted the leaves and peered in, there she found a small kitten.

"Oh, poor baby!" She said softly, the poor thing was so skinny and weak, its fur was matted with twigs and thorns stuck in it. When she reached out to touch it, it freaked out and tried to run but its back foot was stuck in between two branches, it jerked its foot as hard as it could but to no avail. "Ssshhhhhh… No, no, no… I won't hurt you." She whispered softly to it. She looked towards her parents who looked as if they were in deep conversation.

Her mother had just gotten back home the day before and her parents usually talked a lot right after she got home from one of her long Avatar trips helping around the world or appearing at private parties as an honored guest.

Satisfied that they were not paying attention to her she went back to the bush. Jinny first reached in and stroked the kitten calming the fur baby down. "I just want to help you… It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She told it as she worked to free the kitten's foot from being pinched between the branches. As soon as she had the kitten cradled in her arms she heard her mother calling to her.

"Come on Jinny, it's time to go home." Korra called to her daughter.

Jinny didn't know what to do, she wanted to help this poor kitten. She carefully slipped it inside her jacket. "Coming Mama!" She called then began trotting over to her parents who were standing next to the family Satomobile.

"Why are you so Squirmy Jinny?" Her dad asked her as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"I gotta pee, Daddy." She lied.

"We'll be home soon." Her mother told her.

As soon as they parked their vehicle Jinny bolted inside and ran into her room shutting the door behind her. Jinny pulled open one of her drawers and threw the clothes onto her floor. "It's going to be okay baby, I'm going to make you all better." The girl told it then carefully closed the drawer. Her parents gave her a strange look when they saw her coming from her room.

"I thought you had to use the restroom?" Korra asked.

"I needed to put my jacket in my room first." She told them.

"Then why are you still wearing it?" Mako asked her.

"Oh… Hehehe, I forgot to take it off." Jinny said disappearing back into her bedroom. She threw her jacket onto her floor and went into the bathroom. Jinny searched the bathroom drawers and cupboards looking for things she might need to help the tiny fur baby. By the time she was finished she had three towels, a box of bandages and special tape, her parents both had jobs that often required them to bandage themselves or each other, a comb and a tiny pair of scissors. Jinny balled it all up in one of the towels and set it on the toilet seat, she cracked the door to see if she could slip unseen back into her room. Seeing that the coast was clear, she went back into her room.

Jinny went to work as quickly as she could. First she lined the drawer with two of the soft towels and placed the third on her bed. Next she started cutting the stickers and twigs out of the poor kitten's fur lifting them away with the comb, careful as to not accidently hurting the poor animal. Finally she went about bandaging the cuts it had. "There you go! All better! Are you hungry?"

There was a knock on her door then she heard her mother call out. "Is everything ok Jinny? Who are you talking to?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm just… I'm just playing with my dolls." Jinny answered quickly placing the kitten back inside the drawer and wrapping the towel that was on her bad in a ball and shoving it under her bed just in time.

Korra opened the bedroom door to find her daughter sitting on her bed, one doll in each hand. "Yes please Mrs. Nurse, I'm very hungry." Jinny made one doll say to the other.

Korra smiled at the sight. "Dinner will be in a couple hours, Daddy got called into work for a couple hours and I thought it would be nice if we waited for him."

"Okay Mommy! I'm going to play with my dolls for a little while." Jinny told her.

"Okay sweetie, that's fine." Korra told her. "I love you."

"I know Mama, I love you too." Jinny smiled up at her mother, Korra shut the door as she left the room.

Jinny jumped up, tossing her dolls onto her pillow and went to the drawer. "I'll go get you some food and water." Jinny slid the drawer closed again then left the room.

She snuck into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge, trying to find something to feed the kitten.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as she walked into the kitchen, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"I'm just looking for a snack." Jinny smiled sweetly up at her mother. "Since we have to wait a little while for Daddy."

"Okay." Korra shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen. "That girl is up to something." She said to herself.

Jinny found a big chunk of fish from dinner two nights ago and grabbed it, and the rest of the milk in the fridge. She took two saucers out of the cupboard and snuck back into her room, returning once again to the drawer. "I got you something to eat and drink."

…

Korra was in the living room reading over 'Avatar stuff' when Mako got back home. "Your daughter is up to something." She told him when he joined her on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked her.

She was talking to someone in her room and when I checked on her she said she was playing with her dolls but… I don't know it just seemed funny. Then I found her in the fridge… She said she was looking for a snack. When I went back into the kitchen I looked in the fridge and she took the left over fish and milk…" Korra shook her head. "It was hard to get her to eat that fish the night before last… Why would she eat it now?"

Mako let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "I think I know what's up." He told her. "This is how Bolin acted when he found Pabu."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure… Let's go take a look." He told her as he stood up. They snuck down the hall, as quietly as they could and listened at their daughter's door.

"It's going to be okay, you're safe here." The heard her through the door.

"Time to go in." Mako said as he took hold of the doorknob and opened the door. The found their daughter sitting on her bed with a tiny kitten on her lap.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She said nervously. "I… I found her at the park she needs me to take care of her." The little girl's eyes filled with tears. "Can I keep her?"

Korra and Mako joined their daughter on the bed and each examined the kitten. "She had matts and stickers… I helped her and I fed her… Can I keep her? Please?"

"Well… I got Naga when I was your age." Korra told her daughter.

"Yeah, you can keep her." Mako told her.

"Oh thank you so much! I'll take good care of her I promise!" The girl beamed with happiness.

"You already have taken care of her." Korra said as she examined all the neat clean bandages over the kitten's cuts. "Get me some water and I can heal her."

"Mama… can you teach me how to heal?" Jinny was learning waterbending from her mother.

…

 **A/N Now that you are at the bottom of the page, please take a few moments and leave me a review!**


End file.
